Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.8\overline{95} = {?}}$
Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{aligned}1000x &= 895.9595...\\ 10x &= 8.9595...\end{aligned}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${990x = 887}$ ${x = \dfrac{887}{990}} $